


Feelin 22

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Semi Eita is a little bummed when his sister can't come back for their birthday, but will he get his wish in the end?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Yamagata Hayato/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Feelin 22

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semisemi (artifice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/gifts).



> This,,, was meant to be done weeks ago and I'm so sorry Amy! I came down with a sinus infection and catching up on school got in the way of me finishing it, but here I am, two weeks late,, I hope this makes up for it. Happy belated birthday to Amy, Semi, and Kohana!

Semi Eita woke up to the sound of an alarm going off.

Granted, not his alarm, rather his boyfriend’s, Shirabu Kenjirou. He vaguely recalled Kenjirou setting it the night before, to go off right at midnight so that he could be the first to wish him a happy birthday. Extremely sappy? Absolutely. Was it cute? Very.

He grunted softly and turned over in bed, coming face to face with Kenjirou, who was already wide awake. He was smiling, and leaned forward to leave a light kiss on Eita’s nose. “Happy birthday, grandpa.”

Eita snorted and shoved him playfully. “You’re dating this grandpa, so what does that say about you?”

“Touche.” Kenjirou hummed and leaned on him. “But seriously, happy birthday. I was considering setting the alarm tone to that one Taylor Swift song, but I figured that wouldn’t put you in the best of moods.”

“I appreciate that.” Eita chuckled and kissed the top of his head, sighing. “I’m twenty two, that’s… Weird.”

“You’ll be thirty before you know it.”

“Haha.”

Kenjirou chuckled and kissed his cheek. “So, what’s up?”

“What?” Eita hummed.

“You just seem awfully distracted, that’s all.”

He shrugged, “Well… It’s not just my birthday you know.”

“I know, did she ever tell you if she could make it back to Japan?”

Eita shook his head, letting out a little sigh. The ‘she’ that they were referring to was Eita’s twin sister, Kohana Semi. For the last year, she had been living in New York, following her dreams of becoming a famous model. He’d dabbled briefly in the modeling business, one, because the two of them together were an unstoppable pair, and two, to get his mother off his back about at least trying it, the downside about having a famous designer for a mother. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed it, but ultimately, he wasn’t as serious about it as his sister was. She modeled for their mom, and then a couple other companies, until she finally got an offer from a big company in the United States. He’d been excited for her, but it made his stomach knot up, they’d always been together, and if not nearby, at least they’d be in the same country. Now, they didn’t even have that.

She had left a year ago, but it still felt like yesterday when she left, and not being here for their birthday, which they always celebrated together without fail, well, it just felt wrong.

Kenjirou sighed and squeezed his hand, “I’m sorry, I know you really wanted her to be here.”

“It’s okay, I mean, she’s busy. She said she would try, but that it probably wouldn’t be able to happen.” He sighed, rolling over to look up at the ceiling. 

“Well, you got me, and the guys. Hayato is probably as sad as you, if not more so.” Kenjirou teased.

Eita chuckled, Hayato was Kohana’s boyfriend, the two having been dating since second year. He hadn’t been able to go with her when she moved, since he was still in university at the time and didn’t have the money to just pick up and move. They were very committed to their long distance relationship, and it worked for them, but anytime Eita saw Hayato in person and asked about her, he could see him visibly deflate, even if his answer was happy. He supposed they were in the same boat. “Yeah, I feel for him, but she’s my sister so I kinda stand above him.”

“I just feel bad because he hasn’t gotten any in over a year.”

“Please, that’s my sister you’re talking about.” Eita scrunched up his nose in disgust. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“I’m just saying.” Kenjirou held up his hands in defense, snorting. “Must be hard.”

“Uh huh, can we go back to sleep? We can properly celebrate in the morning, but it’s almost 12:30 in the morning, and I’d also rather not talk about my friend and my sister together in that way.”

“You can say having sex, Eita, it’s not a dirty word.” He teased, snuggling up to him. “But fine, I’ll allow it.”

Eita snorted and closed his eyes, draping his arm around his lover and pulling him close. “I appreciate it, love you.”

“Mm, I love you too.” Kenjirou opened one eye, peeking to see if he was asleep. Once he was sure that he was, he slipped out of bed and into the living room of their room. Time to put Eita’s birthday surprise into motion.

***

When Eita woke up the next morning, he was dismayed to find that Kenjirou wasn’t next to him. He was even more miffed to see that his spot had been empty for a while, as it wasn’t even the tiniest bit warm. Had he been hoping for some birthday cuddles? Maybe, just a few, with some birthday kisses on the side. He pouted as he got up, stretching and slipping on a pair of cozy sweatpants, hoping to find him maybe making breakfast for the two of them, but no. There were no signs of him in the apartment anywhere, where the hell was he?

A note on the counter caught his eye, skimming over it.

‘Eita,  
I had to run out early and get something for you, not sure when I’ll be back. I know you didn’t ask for anything this year, but I think you’ll like what I got you anyway. Sorry to leave you on your own for a while, just go out and pamper yourself, I’ll let you know when you should head back, love you,  
Kenjirou <3

Eita sighed, though he couldn’t help but smile at the little heart Kenjirou had drawn after his name. Who gave his boyfriend the right to be so cute?

Still, it couldn’t be helped that he was on his own, at least for a while. He supposed he could ask his friends to hang out, he’d gotten a spam of messages from them when he had woken up that morning, he was sure that they’d be willing to do something with him. He could text the group chat, ask them to go get food or something, which is exactly what he did. The response was immediate, Tsutomu suggesting they go get breakfast, and they could all meet up in about thirty minutes. Good, at least Eita would have something to do, at least for a while. With that, he went to go get ready, the thought of what the hell Kenjirou could be doing still sitting in the back of his mind.

***

Breakfast had been nice, it was nice seeing all the guys again and hanging out, and afterwards, Satori declared that they should see a movie, which, again, sounded fine to him. Eita hadn’t heard from Kenjirou since that morning, and he still wondered what surprise could be that big that he had to be out of the house for the entirety of the morning. Maybe he was getting them a cat, or some kind of pet, that’d honestly be a surprise present he would love, and he had been hinting that they should get one since they’d moved in together. He smiled a little at the thought of it, getting excited of arriving home and seeing a little kitten or puppy in their living room just bumbling around, exploring their surroundings. A cat might be easier to manage than a dog, since cats were self sufficient, but he wouldn’t complain either way.

It was about three when the movie ended, and most of the boys parted ways after that, wishing Eita a happy birthday before heading on their way. Surprisingly though, the one that remained was Hayato. “So, you still wanna do something?”

Hayato shrugged, seeming a bit sheepish. “Well, I kinda figured that you’d be talking to Kohana today, I tried to call her this morning but I never got a response, so maybe--”

Eita smiled, already heading to his car. “Just come on, it’d make her smile to hear from us both at the same time anyway.”

***

When the two men arrived back at the apartment, he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, and upon further inspection of the shoes at the door, it was definitely Kenjirou. But there was another pair next to his, a smaller pair of sneakers that weren’t his. He frowned, but shrugged it off, slipping off his shoes and slipping on a pair of slippers, his feet moving across the floor into the kitchen. “Kenjirou--”

“Ah ah, look in the living room for your surprise.” Kenjirou smiled and turned, shooting him a wink. “Then you can come and kiss me and thank me.”

Eita rolled his eyes, leaving Hayato in the kitchen with his boyfriend. He walked into the living room, and saw a huge box sitting in the middle. It wasn’t wrapped, just had a bow slapped on top of it, and there was a sticker that said, ‘To: Eita,’ slapped on the side. He chuckled and took the bow off, opening up the flaps, honestly, Kenjirou could be too much--

“Surprise!”

Eita stumbled back in surprise, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. He couldn’t believe it, it must be a dream, it has to be--

“What? You’re not gonna give your sister a hug on her birthday?” Kohana teased, stepping out of the box carefully. “Jeez, and after your boyfriend shoved me in there for almost an hour too.”

“I-I… I thought you couldn’t come back,” His voice came out as a whisper, and he cursed his voice for cracking in that moment too, giving away that at any moment here, he might cry.

Kohana smiled and held her arms out. “Change of plans! I could never miss our birthday, and since I figured it’d be a little much for you to fly out to New York, I just decided to come back home! Kenji helped me with the surprise part.”

Oh, he could kiss that man. Scratch that, he definitely would later.

“So, am I gonna get that hug?” She smiled, inching closer to him.

Eita smiled and hugged her tightly, blinking back tears. She hadn’t changed a bit, still the same happy, cheery Kohana that he loved oh so much. He just couldn’t believe that she was actually here, standing in the middle of his living room.

But of course, he wasn’t the only one who wanted to see her.

“Hana?” Hayato squeaked, his mouth gaping open.

Kohana gasped and let go of her brother, shooting him an apologetic look as she raced over to her boyfriend, letting him envelop her in a tight hug, with many kisses to go around. 

Eita smiled at the sight, going back to Kenjirou, who was still cooking. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “Thank you, so much…”

“Told you you’d like it, I don’t know how any other birthday will top this.” 

“I guess you’re gonna have to really think of something good for when I hit thirty.” Eita teased, resting his head on his shoulder. “I love you, Kenjirou.”

Kenjirou smiled and turned his head, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. “I love you too Eita.”

***

Kohana stayed for dinner, and for cake, all the while sharing stories of her adventures in New York City, meeting cool celebrities and models, bettering her English, and more. It made Eita so proud to hear of what she had accomplished.

“So, when do you think your contract will be up?” Eita asked, the four of them having migrated to the couch after they had finished with cake.

“Oh, that’s the best part!” Kohana smiled, “I’m finishing out this month, and want me back here to work with mom as her top model.”

Eita smiled, “So, you’ll be back in time for the holidays?”

“Mhm!”

Hayato grinned and hugged her close to his chest, “God I can’t wait.”

Kohana giggled, peppering kisses on his face. “I know, me either! I can’t wait to be back home for real and see everyone, you all have to catch me up on what’s happened, I feel so out of the loop!”

“I will Hana, I promise, but tomorrow, it’s late.” Eita hummed, looking at his phone, which read 11:30 pm. “We can have our twin day tomorrow, yeah?”

“Absolutely!” Kohana smiled and stood, enveloping her twin a giant hug. “I’m so happy I was able to come back.”

Eita smiled and hugged her back, holding on a little longer. “Trust me, I am too.”

Hayato cleared his throat, standing by the door. “Sorry to interrupt but… Hana, you’re mine for the rest of the night, if you’re down.”

Eita groaned while Kohana lit up. “Oh, absolutely! I’ll see you tomorrow Eita, at some point.” She giggled cheekily, giving him one last hug before going to put on her shoes and head out.

Kenjirou chuckled as he bid them goodbye as well, his hand slipping around his boyfriend’s waist. “And you’re mine for the rest of the night too, to make up for not being here all day.”

Eita smiled, already pulling him back towards their room. 22 was looking pretty good so far after all.


End file.
